Louisiana Sunsets
by Katrina1
Summary: A dead end case and Lousiana sunsets bring Scully and Mulder to the world they deserve


The Passion Within  
  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
Wednesday, 9:30 A.M.  
  
  
" You got a new bathingsuit, Scully?" Mulder inquired cheekily. Scully raised her eyebrow and tried not to smile.  
" As a matter of fact, I do. What's going on, Mulder?"   
Mulder sat on the edge of my desk and pulled a file from my briefcase and tossed it onto the table.  
" Two reports of drowning in community pools in Louisiana. There were lifeguards at each scene and no one saw what happened."   
Scully sighed exasperatedly. " Mulder, did you ever stop to think that these may just be plain-old drownings?"   
Mulder pulled out a picture and handed it to Scully.  
" Brice Hadley, sixteen years old, lead swimmer on the swimteam at Andy Mangela High school." He handed the photo to Scully and she studied the grainy, black-and-white photo. She stared at it for a few minutes, then looked up at Mulder with an expression of astonishment.  
" My god, Mulder! This boy has no water in his body! He's all shriveled up!" She handed back the photo, and Mulder handed her a second one.   
" Denise Wilcox, seventeen years old, also a swimmer at Andy Mangela Highschool."   
Scully looked at the photo and then handed it back. " It's the same. No water." Mulder nodded, and pulled a pair of tickets from his jacket pocket.   
" Hope you have plenty of suntan lotion, Scully."  
  
  
New Orleans, Louisiana  
Andy Mangela High school  
Wednesday, 2:30 P.M.  
Central Standard Time  
  
Mulder put on his sunglasses, and looked behind him for his partner. She was right behind him but jogged into step with him. He looked around at the high school grounds. His mind seemed to wander as he surveyed the campus. He didn't notice Scully trying to ask him a question until a cool hand pressed against the sleeve of his overcoat.  
" Mulder, exactly what are you looking for?"  
Mulder noted the use of "you" instead of "we".  
" Actually, Scully, I don't really know. I think we're looking for a creature that has a need for water."   
Scully sighed and took her hand away from his arm. Mulder felt a vacantness where her hand was. He stole a glance of his partner who had taken out the case file and was looking at the report.  
She's so beautiful he thought. Mulder knew he was in love with Scully. He had been ever since she walked into his basement office nine years ago, so full of confidence. I wish I could tell her. You're such a coward, Fox. he chided himself. He snapped himself to attention when they neared the high school. They walked into the deliciously air-conditioned building.  
" They certainly spare no expense to keep this place cool." Scully acknowledged. The sauntered to the front desk and pulled out their badges and showed them to the secretary.  
" Special Agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI. We'd like to ask a few questions." Mulder stated in his FBI voice. Scully glanced at him, a bemused smirk on her face. The secretary, a plump woman in her forties flipped through her clipboard.  
"Yes, yes, Fox and Dana, was it?"   
Scully nodded.   
"Ask away." the secretary sat down in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. Scully proceeded to take out her notepad. Mulder cleared his throat.  
" Did you know Brice Hadley and Denise Wilcox?"   
The secretary nodded.  
" They were such nice kids. They never got in trouble, and was always in class on time. Brice had such a crush on Denise. He would give me flowers to give to her, and notes. He was so cute. Denise always let him down though. She never would break up with that John King. He was so bad to her."   
Scully made notes in her notebook, the looked up. " What class is John King in right now?"   
The secretary shook her head. " I don't know off the top of my head, but I can check for you."   
Scully smiled kindly. " Thank you very much."   
The secretary typed a code into her computer then turned back to the agents.  
" He's in History right now. That's room 107 with Mr. O'Hara. It's at the end of this hall and on the left."  
" Thank you very much."  
Scully and Mulder headed off in search of room 107. They reached the end of the long corridor, and room 107 was right there on the left. Mulder opened the door with one hand, and with the other, he ushered Scully in, his hand on the small of her back. Scully shivered at the touch. Although traditional, it gave her shivers every time.  
They entered the classroom, and the class went silent. Mr. O'Hara, a tall, shrewd man with thick glasses, looking flustered, moved over to them.  
" Er, uh, may I help you?" He stammered. They both pulled out there badges and showed them to Mr. O'Hara.   
Scully stepped forwards and surveyed the students, who were staring transfixed at the two agents. " We would like to see John King. Is he here?"   
The students turned their heads to John, who stood up. He was a semi-tall boy with broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes. The boys started making cat-calls and hoots as John King moved to the from of the class.  
" I'm John King, and if this is about my Denise and that creep Brice," he spat out Brice as if it were a swear, " I'm not answering any questions. I already told my story to the cops and I'm not telling it to any D.C. Feds."   
Mulder advanced up to John and looked down at him, anger swirling in his deep, hazel eyes. Scully stepped back a step, knowing that Mulder was going to blow his top. Mulder opened his badge again.  
" Do you know what this is, boy?" He asked in his strangely calm voice. The kid nodded his head. Mulder pushed it closer.  
" This gives me the authorized right by the Federal government to question anyone I need to question to solve a case. To solve this case, I flew six hours in a plane with no air-conditioning, drove to your school, walked through this unnatural heat, just. To. Question. You. Feel special? So don't give me any of your maverick crap, or I'll read you your rights and send you straight off to jail, you understand me?"   
Scully smiled faintly. He's so handsome when he's mad. The way those hazel eyes flash....Wait a minute! What am I saying? Mulder is my partner. I can't fall in love with him! I can't! Come on, Dana. Get a hold of yourself. Scully looked back up to see the kid stammering in fear. Scully stepped up to Mulder. "Is he ready to co-operate?"   
" I certainly hope so. Let's take him out into the hall. Come on, Kid." They stepped out into the hall and Scully took out her notebook again.  
" You were going out with Denise Wilcox before she died, right?" Mulder asked. The boy nodded and tears came to her eyes. " I loved her so much. Even though never really had time for her, she still stayed with me. Even when that idiot Brice tried to go out with her, she still stuck to me like glue. I just can't believe that she's....that she's.....dead....." He burst into tears and sat on the floor of the hall and cried. Scully looked at Mulder for help, but he just shook his head at her slightly. After a few minutes, he stood up. " Can I show you where she and I used to hang out tomorrow? School's almost over."   
"Sure you can," Scully said, " but we better leave. It's almost five. Tomorrow John."   
John nodded and entered the classroom again. Scully took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.   
" Look's like we hit a dead end, Mulder. Mulder?"   
Mulder was staring out into space with that vacant look in his eyes. She sighed and grabbed his arm.  
" Mulder, come on, you can tell me on the way back to the hotel."  
  
New Orleans, Louisiana  
Wednesday, 6:30 P.M.  
The Rising Star Hotel  
  
Scully stood in front of her mirror brushing her wet hair, her body wrapped in a white fluffy towel. There was a tap on the adjoining door, and Scully called out, " Just a sec, Mulder, I have to dress."   
There was a laugh from the other side of the door, the Mulder's muffled laugh floated to her ears. " Come on, you can let me in now. I won't peek."   
To her horror, Scully giggled.  
" Yeah. I'm sure. Just hold on." She donned her soft silk pajama, and grabbed her hairbrush. She unlocked and pulled open the adjoining door to Mulder's room. She was about to make a smart remark, but Mulder wasn't there.  
" Mulder?" She called. She stepped into the room, and Mulder jumped out at her. She screamed and covered her heart with her right hand. Mulder laughed a child-like laugh.   
" I scared you, didn't I?" He said. She nodded, her heart still beating a staccato beat. He ushered her over to one of his twin beds where the file was spread out all over. She kneeled down and began sorting through it.  
" What do you think? About the case, I mean." Scully asked. "We have no suspects. I really doubt that John King...Mulder, what are you doing?" Mulder was staring at Scully, a smirk spanning his face. "Mulder? Mulder, what the...put me down!"   
Mulder picked up Scully over his shoulder and spun her around. " Mulder!" Scully laughed, " Mulder, I'm going to be sick if you don't put me down!" She screamed. He pulled her back over his shoulder so she was pressed up against his body. She tilted her head up instinctively, and Mulder's lips covered her own. She wrapped her arms involuntarily around his neck. When they came up for air, she blushed.   
She stared into Mulder's deep hazel eyes. She saw love, longing, and regret. She was puzzled by that, and, by the instinct of her FBI training, decided to investigate.   
" Mulder, what's wrong?" she inquired. He sighed and sat her down on the bed.  
" Scully, I have to confess, I've been in love with you for a very long time, and I just wonder whether you knew if you loved me, too. We connect so well, it scares me. I just need to know. Look inside yourself, Scully. I want to know the truth."   
Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slid into her memories, and played them like movies. She remembered the hallway, where Mulder practically confessed himself. She remembered all the times she consoled Mulder after a hard case, and after the loss of his found sister. Images of her career at the FBI floated through her line of vision. She looked up at him, and silently shook her head. Tears filled her startlingly blue eyes.  
" I'm sorry, Mulder. I can't yet." She fled back to her room, and shut the door. She leaned against it and sobbed. What's wrong with me? Scully asked herself. Why am I afraid to let him in?  
Mulder stood shocked on the other side of the door, listening to Scully's heart-wrenching sobs. He had just poured his heart out to her, and she says not yet? When Scully? He asked himself as he sat down on the bed, crumpling the case files. When will you be ready?  
  
Rising Star Hotel  
6:30 a.m.  
  
A touch.  
The light trace of something on her face.  
A feather maybe?  
Or something else?  
Scully opened one eye. The sun streamed in through the window, the shades pulled to one side. Scully was sure she closed them the night before.   
There it was again.  
Scully quickly flipped over to see a feather hovering above her face. Attached to the feather was a hand. The owner of the hand was Mulder, and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
" Good Morning, Sunshine!" he chirped happily. Scully groaned and sat up. Her face felt tight.   
" Mulder what time is it?" she asked groggily.   
" 6:30." he said matter-of-factly, like it didn't matter.  
" And why are you so..." Scully couldn't think of the word. " hyper today?" she finished. Mulder flashed her a smile, but it was a fake smile. A fake smile only Scully would recognize. The events of last night caught up to her, and she grimaced, tears coming back to her eyes.  
" Oh Mulder." she said. She got out of bed, her silk pajamas fluttering around her. She stepped up to Mulder, standing in the doorway of their two rooms.   
Mulder averted his eyes, and that hurt Scully's feelings. " Mulder." she said, placing a hand on his arm. " Mulder, listen to me." she said, the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. Mulder shrugged his arm away from Scully's touch.  
" Just...Don't." he said coldly, his friendly facade gone, a look of utter sadness and despair closing over his face, marring his handsome features. The tears spilled over her face as the shock of Mulder's coldness washed over him. " Don't be mad at me, Mulder. I'm so sorry." she said.  
Mulder stood facing away from Scully. He was aware of the violent shaking of his body, yet his muscles seemed to be frozen in place. He listened to Scully's word with an air of impatience.  
" What is it you're trying to say, Scully? That you're sorry I fell in love with you?" he burst out. Scully recoiled in shock.  
" No, Mulder. I'm trying to..."   
" What? Reconcile? I poured my heart out to you, Scully. I spilled my guts and all you said was 'not yet'. That hurts, Scully. That really hurts. I love you so much, Scully, that the only reason I come to work each day is because you're there. And it kills me to find out that you don't love me back, it just kills."  
Mulder stopped, the exertion of his statement sinking in.  
Scully stood, looking at Mulder with an incredulous look on her face, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Mulder looked at Scully expectantly.   
Suddenly, a smile burst out on Scully's face. " Mulder, you've been in love with me for nine years?" she asked. Mulder gulped and nodded. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. " And you didn't tell me?"  
Mulder pulled away from her for a moment. " I did tell you. Right after I went out for the Queen Anne. I said ' I love you' and you said ' Oh brother!'"  
Scully laughed and tightened her grip on Mulder's neck. " Well, then. Looks like the fault is mine. Now, you love-sick fool, kiss me before I shoot you again."  
Mulder regained some of his wry humor and raised an eyebrow at Scully. " Excuse me?" he asked, mocking Scully. She pulled his head down to hers. " I said kiss me." she whispered before her lips touched his.  
  
New Orleans, Louisiana  
9:28 p.m.   
Portside Docks  
  
Blazes of light.  
A hand neatly tucked in another.  
The soft, washing sound of waves against the shore.  
Two figures walking along the docks, hand-in-hand, tall and short.  
Mulder and Scully walked down the docks, enclosed in their own private world. Their blissful, private world where the X-Files, Samantha, or the Consortium don't exist.   
They walked down the docks, heading into a future where the two of them would never be separated.  
Ever again.  



End file.
